Perfect Passion
by TaXXTi
Summary: Jude reparou que Robert não parava de tocá-lo. Fosse em entrevistas coletivas ou quando estavam apenas os dois, as mãos de Robert sempre davam um jeito de encostarem nele. RDJude - SLASH!


**Perfect Passion**

_Por TaXXTi_

**Disclaimer: **Nada do que foi escrito aqui é real (infelizmente), são apenas fantasias de pessoas insanas. Sem fins lucrativos, mas se alguém for doido de querer pagar por isso, estou à disposição ;P

**Sinopse:** Jude reparou que Robert não parava de tocá-lo. Fosse em entrevistas coletivas ou quando estavam apenas os dois, as mãos de Robert sempre davam um jeito de encostarem nele.

**Shipper:** Robert Downey Jr e Jude Law

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Conteúdo adulto! Macho pegando Macho! Palavras de baixo calão! Putaria! Depois não digam que eu não avisei...

**Beta: **Carol Camui

* * *

Só mais uma coisinha antes de começar:

Essa fic foi feita com muito carinho para a Carol Camui, minha amada Beta. Ela me pediu para escrever uma fic RDJude e eu demorei um século para conseguir processar a informação, até que ela desencantou minha criatividade. O primeiro parágrafo é dela e essa fic só saiu por causa dela. Portanto, essa fic pertence e é inteiramente dedicada a Carol, meu Jeffrey! s2

**CAROL! ESSA FIC É TODA SUA!**

Agora, para quem gosta, bom divertimento!

* * *

...

* * *

Jude reparou que Robert não parava de tocá-lo. Fosse em entrevistas coletivas ou quando estavam apenas os dois, as mãos de Robert sempre davam um jeito de encostarem nele. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia perturbado com tantos toques, Jude percebeu que sentiria muita falta deles quando seu período juntos finalmente terminasse.

E assim aconteceu. Suas carreiras seguiram rumos diferentes. As propostas de trabalho eram diferenciadas e a distancia entre eles aumentou de poucos centímetros, para centenas de quilômetros.

O belo loiro de olhos azuis só percebeu mesmo o quanto estava com saudades de Robert quando viu na internet, enquanto pesquisava sobre um novo personagem, fotos da premiere de Sherlock Holmes. De cada dez fotos, onze eram de Robert tocando em Jude ou extremamente próximo. Logo toda a pesquisa inicial foi esquecida, sendo substituída por uma busca por mais fotos dos dois, vídeos de premieres e tudo mais que fizesse parecer que Robert estava mais perto.

Relembrava todas as feições de Robert, das brincadeiras fora de hora, dele imitando o seu sotaque inglês e tentado aprendê-lo para o filme. A forma com que Robert carregava as sílabas e arrastava algumas letras em tom de deboche. Todas as cenas estavam formando um turbilhão em sua cabeça, até ficar tonto. Afastou a face da tela do computador, só agora tinha percebido que estava quase engolindo o aparelho.

Lançou seu corpo para trás e posicionou as mãos, entrelaçando os dedos e colocando-os atrás da cabeça. Respirou fundo, observando de longe a última foto aberta. Robert o abraçava enquanto ele mantinha as mãos nos bolsos. Robert era tão espontâneo e ele tão reservado. Eram opostos e se completavam perfeitamente.

Ainda olhando para a foto, tentava se lembrar do que havia dito pra Robert naquele momento. Só sabia de uma coisa: tinha sido um tipo de despedida, apesar da cena aparentar descontração. Os olhos de Robert indicavam que ele estava prestando atenção no que havia dito e agora já nem mais se lembrava. Esperava que talvez o moreno se lembrasse.

Duas semanas se passaram e Jude se perdeu entre compromissos profissionais, sessões de fotos, entrevistas e outros eventos. Em alguns momentos se lembrava de Robert e sempre que isso acontecia seu coração ficava mais apertado. Sabia que apenas a presença do outro conseguiria desmanchar aquela angústia que se formava em seu coração.

Como poderia ser tão burro a ponto de não perceber que tinha se apaixonado pelo moreno?

Após uma noite jantando com os amigos, algumas taças de vinho e conversa jogada fora, voltou para casa e se deparou com tal pensamento. Estava admitindo a si mesmo que havia se apaixonado pelo moreno e enterrado esse sentimento movido por insegurança. Sim, insegurança. Como poderia ter segurança em um relacionamento com outro homem? Além disso, um homem como Robert, tão espontâneo e descolado. Havia ainda mais um motivo: Robert era casado.

Foi até a adega e pegou uma garrafa de vinho. Era de uma safra especial e estava guardando para uma ocasião igualmente especial. Tirou a rolha e, por mais que seus modos lhe gritassem para não fazer aquilo, bebeu o vinho da garrafa mesmo. Estava comemorando uma data especial: a data em que descobriu que tinha feito a maior bobagem de sua vida.

Desde sua separação e tentativa fracassada de reconciliação com sua ex-esposa, Jude não tinha tido nenhum relacionamento estável. Apenas alguns envolvimentos rápidos.

Não dava mais para voltar atrás. Sabia que Robert também tinha seguido sua vida e que aquela química já deveria ter sido esquecida. Se era para acontecer, era para ter sido naquele momento e agora não poderia voltar atrás. Pelo menos era isso que o pouco de consciência ainda lhe dizia.

Toda a consciência ia se perdendo a cada gole de vinho que descia por sua garganta até pegar o celular, às duas da madrugada, e ligar para seu empresário. Assustado com a ligação repentina de Jude, atendeu apressadamente.

- Jude. Aconteceu alguma coisa? O que foi? – O tom de preocupação estava estampado na voz do homem que praticamente cuidava da vida de Jude.

- Preciso do telefone do Robert, por favor. – A voz de Jude estava mais arrastada, pelo efeito do álcool em seu organismo.

O empresário estranhou o pedido, mais ainda vindo de Jude e àquela hora da noite. Sabia que o loiro era um _gentleman_ e não ligaria para ele, em plena madrugada, se não fosse uma coisa importante. Não possuía o telefone de Robert, apenas o da empresária dele. Jude insistiu para que ele passasse o telefone e não teve como recusar.

Da mesma forma que ligou para seu agente, não teve dúvidas em ligar para a empresária de Robert. A moça também ficou assustada com a ligação no meio da noite, entretanto, não foi difícil reconhecer o sotaque ainda mais destacado de Jude. O loiro foi tão enfático dizendo que precisava falar com Robert, que era urgente, que a empresária também não pode negar. Não sabia o porquê, mas não pode resistir às súplicas do britânico. A empresária era recém contratada, estava assumindo a posição da esposa de Robert perante seus compromissos profissionais, enquanto Susan se dedicava a outros projetos. Só esperava que Robert não ficasse bravo por ela passar seu telefone, apesar de saber que ele conhecia Jude.

Depois de anotar o telefone do moreno, Jude hesitou antes de ligar. Suas mãos tremiam e um suor frio escorria pelas têmporas. Estava nervoso, não sabia ao certo o que iria dizer. Mesmo assim, seus dedos deslizaram pelas teclas do telefone e logo ele podia ouvir os sons da chamada. Estava quase desistindo quando ouviu uma voz conhecida do outro lado.

- Alô. – A voz de Robert estava carregada de sono e não sabia quem poderia estar ligando tão tarde.

Jude prendeu a respiração. Apenas por ouvir a voz de Robert, o coração de Jude começou a bater tão rápido e forte que parecia que iria arremessar-se para fora de seu peito, indo de encontro à parede do outro lado do cômodo.

- Quem está aí? – Robert ficou incomodado com o silêncio do outro lado da linha. Carregou o celular para fora do quarto, para não acordar sua esposa.

- Eu preciso de você, Robert. Eu preciso de você... – Pronunciando tais palavras, Jude desligou o telefone.

Jude tinha ficado tão apavorado, que desligou também o aparelho celular. Mesmo que Robert tentasse retornar a ligação não conseguiria. Ele não conseguiria. Não poderia ter uma conversa com o outro ator naquele estado. Tinha ligado por impulso e agora se arrependia, sem saber ao certo porque estava arrependido.

Jogou o celular sobre o sofá e foi para o quarto. O efeito da bebida estava tomando conta de seu corpo e levou-o para o mundo dos sonhos, sem que ele pudesse lutar contra. Dormiu com as pernas para fora da cama e corpo estendido sob o lençol escuro.

Do outro lado da linha, um homem tinha ficado atordoado com aquela ligação. Conhecia muito bem aquela voz, muito mais com aquele sotaque inconfundível. Não esperava uma ligação desse tipo, no meio da noite, nem nos seus melhores sonhos. E sim, já tinha sonhado com Jude.

Por muito tempo, Robert tinha tentado quebrar o gelo de Jude. O ator era uma excelente pessoa, mas tinha aquele jeito inglês, mais reservado, quieto e um tanto misterioso. Apesar dessa fachada, Jude era também extremamente bem humorado. Durante toda sua estada com o loiro, tinha se empenhado em ver o que mais havia em baixo daquela máscara e tudo o que vira fez com que ficasse mais encantado. Mas, por mais que investisse em Jude, ele sempre recuava. Fosse em entrevistas coletivas ou quando estavam apenas os dois, sempre dava um jeito de encostar as mãos nele.

Até a presente data, o loiro nunca tinha manifestado. O tempo passara e encarregava-se de levar consigo os sentimentos. Não. Seu sentimento não havia sido levado pelo tempo, ele tinha sido guardado bem escondido em um lugar especial. Seu sentimento não estava à mostra, mas estava lá, somente esperando uma oportunidade que, por fim, chegara.

Tentara retornar a ligação por dezenas de vezes e sempre caia na caixa postal. Ficou nervoso, andava de um lado para o outro no escritório, para onde tinha ido para não acordar a esposa. Desde a repentina atração por Jude, seu casamento já não era mais o mesmo. Pensava no loiro com tanta intensidade após se separarem, que soterrou o amor que já havia sentido por sua mulher. O tempo passou e a presença dela foi tomando espaço novamente, até agora.

Não conseguiu dormir. Passou a noite sentado em uma cadeira no escritório, com os cotovelos apoiados nos braços da cadeira e os dedos entrelaçados, apenas observando um ponto fixo.

Nem bem o dia amanheceu e Robert estava ligando para sua empresária. A moça achou que algo grave estava acontecendo, uma vez que Jude havia ligado no meio da noite e agora Robert lhe pedia encarecidamente para que ela descobrisse onde o loiro estava, mas que fosse discreta.

Em poucas horas, sua empresária lhe passou endereço e Robert pediu que ela o colocasse no primeiro voo. Colocou nas malas apenas o essencial e disse que tinha um compromisso de emergência para sua esposa. Como já estava acostumada com as viagens repentinas, a esposa de Robert não se importava com essa situação. Conhecia muito bem a agenda de Robert, assim era antes e assim continuaria enquanto o marido atuasse.

Algumas horas de voo e Robert estava desembarcando em Londres. Entre o tempo que sua agente tinha demorado para conseguir a informação, conseguir um voo e a viagem em si, já passava da meia noite, quando finalmente descia do taxi em frente ao endereço que tinha em mãos.

Estava nervoso. Se lhe pedissem para explicar o que estava fazendo ali, provavelmente não conseguiria responder nada, só que sentira uma vontade louca de ver Jude após aquela ligação estranha da noite anterior. Uma garoa espessa caia e ele não via a hora de sair daquela chuva.

Jude estava dormindo. Após a insanidade do dia anterior, tinha trabalhado durante o dia todo para esquecer o que havia acontecido. Dispensou os compromissos da noite, para poder jantar em casa, tomar um banho e se jogar na cama, já que na noite anterior tinha dormido muito pouco e acordado muito cedo. Ouviu a campainha tocar diversas vezes e praguejou por ser acordado de um sono precioso. Desceu as escadas apenas vestindo uma calça de moletom escura e uma regata branca, pois quem quer que fosse àquela hora, não necessitava de nenhuma produção.

O loiro mudou de opinião quanto à produção no exato momento que abriu a porta. Quando viu Robert, ao vivo e a cores, achou que ainda estivesse dormindo e tendo um sonho muito bom. Jude abria e fechava a boca sem conseguir dizer nada enquanto Robert apenas mantinha um sorriso no rosto, observando a cara de espanto de Jude.

- Você disse que precisava de mim e aqui estou. Mas se me deixar muito tempo aqui fora vou acreditar que era mentira. – Robert falava sem tirar o sorriso zombeteiro dos lábios.

Jude apenas deu passagem para o moreno, que entrou sem fazer cerimônia e foi logo tirando o casaco parcialmente molhado, pendurando-o em um suporte perto da porta. Observou um pouco a sala, apenas para se situar com o local. Andou mais alguns passos e se virou para observar Jude. O loiro estava com os cabelos desgrenhados, com uma regata amarrotada e um moletom cobrindo as pernas. Ele mantinha um braço cruzado, segurando a parte superior do outro braço que permanecia estendido paralelo ao corpo. Aquela cena era bem diferente do que estava acostumado a ver. Em todas as vezes que tinha visto Jude, ele mantinha um visual impecável e alinhado, muito diferente do atual.

- Que tal você parar de me olhar com essa cara de assustado e vir me dar um abraço? – Robert abriu os braços o máximo que pôde, combinando com o sorriso em seu rosto.

O inglês não pode deixar de rir com a situação. Deu um sorriso sem graça, olhando para o chão e caminhou até Robert abraçando-o contido. Já Robert o abraçou apertado, passando as mãos com força pelas costas do loiro. Nesse momento, Jude torceu para que aquilo não estivesse acontecendo em uma realidade alternativa completamente surreal e que ele seria logo tragado para a vida real, onde nada daquilo estava acontecendo.

O moreno aproveitou para sentir o cheiro de Jude. Podia sentir um pouco do cheiro do perfume característico do loiro, como se já estivesse impregnado em sua pele em uma mistura sensual. Somente aquele cheiro já estava levando-o à loucura.

Jude afastou o corpo, separando-se de Robert – O que você faz aqui? – Perguntou, como quem recebe uma visita casual, tentando se livrar daquele clima que estava se instaurando entre os dois.

- Eu já te disse. Você disse que precisava de mim, então cá estou. – Robert repetia as palavras com a mesma naturalidade com que as dizia na primeira vez.

O inglês ainda não estava acreditando naquilo tudo. – Quer beber alguma coisa? Você já jantou? – Sua educação acionou-se como se fosse um alarme para livrá-lo do perigo. Foi se deslocando em direção a cozinha, passando pelo moreno.

- Não. Eu estou bem e só estou interessado em uma coisa. – Com um movimento rápido, puxou Jude pelo braço e o manteve a poucos centímetros de seu rosto.

Jude murmurou algumas coisas, que Robert não compreendeu, em partes porque ele não parecia dizer coisa com coisa e outra parte por conta do sotaque arrastado. Para resolver tal problema de comunicação, Robert empurrou Jude contra uma parede e cobriu seus lábios com os dele.

A primeira reação de Jude foi arregalar os olhos, mas logo em seguida, correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma intensidade e necessidade com que era beijado. Nada mais precisava ser dito. Os corpos se encarregavam de falar o que as bocas se recusavam. Tudo se resumia em uma única palavra: paixão.

As mãos de Robert seguravam a cintura de Jude, como se fosse para evitar que ele fugisse. Sabia como aquele inglês podia ser arredio e essa atitude parecia bem razoável. Contudo, o que menos Jude queria nesse momento era se afastar de Robert.

Jude tinha esquecido todas as suas inseguranças, todos os bons modos e tudo mais que não fosse relacionado a Robert, ao corpo do moreno colado ao seu, ao sabor daqueles lábios e da necessidade de tê-lo ainda mais perto. Empurrou Robert, invertendo as posições. Sorriu com a reação assustada do americano, um sorriso de pura malicia que o moreno não estava preparado para ver.

Aquele sorriso quase tinha derrubado Robert, suas pernas ficaram bambas ao ver aqueles lábios bem desenhados naquele tipo de sorriso. Por mais que estivesse quase sem ar, segurou o rosto de Jude com as duas mãos e puxou-o para um beijo ainda mais sôfrego.

Antes que desmaiassem por falta de oxigenação no cérebro, descolaram os lábios, mas não se afastaram. Ficaram olhando fixamente nos olhos um do outro, esperando que alguém dissesse algo.

- Isso tudo é loucura, Robert. Eu te ligo, bêbado, no meio da noite e você aparece aqui... – Jude se pronunciou entre inspirações e expirações.

- Dane-se! Eu esperei tanto por esse momento que qualquer loucura é plausível. - Assim que terminou de dizer, voltou a atacar a boca de Jude, com a mesma necessidade anterior.

Ambos precisavam de mais. Mais contato, mais movimento e mais um do outro.

As mãos de Robert investiram por baixo da regata fina de Jude, sentindo a pele quente do ator. Sem dificuldades, retirou por completo a regata e investiu contra o pescoço e peito de Jude. O loiro jogou a cabeça para trás, sendo amparado pelos braços de Robert, para que pudesse desfrutar melhor dos beijos do moreno. Jude gemeu alto quando Robert mordiscou um de seus mamilos. Esse ato provocou uma reação em cadeia em todo o corpo de Jude, começando com um arrepio que foi da base de sua coluna até enrubescer seu rosto.

Jude puxou Robert da parede, virou os corpos e foi guiando o moreno até seu quarto. Seja lá o que fossem fazer, e ele sabia o que era, a sala não era o melhor lugar para isso. Aproveitou esse meio tempo para abrir a camisa do americano e provar também um pouco do sabor de sua pele. Puxou os cabelos do moreno para trás, lhe dando mais acesso ao pescoço, onde passou a língua sensualmente parando apenas no queixo dele, finalizando com uma mordida.

Robert inverteu as posições e jogou Jude sobre a cama. Engatinhou alguns centímetros por cima do corpo do loiro e começou a morder cada parte de seu abdome. Após uma vasta sessão de mordidas, passou a lamber toda a barriga de Jude enquanto observava as reações do loiro.

O ator britânico apoiou-se nos cotovelos também para poder observar o excelente trabalho de Robert. Estava quase ficando sem fôlego encarando aqueles olhos matreiros. Robert sabia o que estava fazendo: estava deixando-o louco.

Sem nenhum aviso, Robert segurou o membro de Jude sobre o moletom e apertou-o, sem força suficiente para machucá-lo, mas o suficiente para arrancar um urro do loiro e fazê-lo despencar sobre a cama. Antes de qualquer reação, Robert abaixou a calça de moletom e abocanhou o sexo de Jude sem pensar duas vezes.

Jude afundou ainda mais a cabeça no colchão e levantou uma das mãos para agarrar um travesseiro. Apertava com força o travesseiro tentando conter a vontade que estava de gritar com os movimentos de Robert. Puxou o travesseiro para apoiar sua cabeça e apreciar a vista.

A cabeça de Robert subia e descia, quase engolindo todo o membro de Jude e voltando para envolver a parte superior com um pouco mais de pressão. Jude sentia que estava para chegar em seu limite, mas não tinha coragem de pedir para que Robert parasse.

Mas o moreno parou. Jude soltou um gemido inconformado. Ia falar algo quando Robert foi até ele e colocou um indicador em sua boca, avisando para que ficasse calado. Viu o americano se afastar e sair do quarto. Chamou seu nome, mas não adiantou. Jogou-se na cama tentando entender o que estava acontecendo e se preparando para levantar e ir atrás de Robert. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos para se levantar, quando viu Robert retornando com algo nas mãos.

O moreno jogou sobre a cama um tubo de lubrificante e sorriu diante a expressão de Jude.

- Sim, querido. Eu sou um homem preparado. – Robert falou e começou a despir suas peças de roupas para o deleite de Jude. Parou ao pé da cama e arrancou a calça do loiro, que já tinha começado a tirá-la minutos antes. Foi engatinhando até ficar cara a cara com Jude.

Os olhos azuis do loiro estavam muito mais escuros do que o habitual. Se não sentisse tanta necessidade de ter aqueles lábios, Robert poderia passar horas apenas contemplando aquele azul intenso.

A necessidade falou mais forte e logo ambos estavam com os corpos colados, esfregando-se enlouquecidamente. Jude inverteu as posições e passou a se movimentar com um vai e vem pra tirar a razão de qualquer um.

Robert pegou o tubo de lubrificante, abriu e depositou uma generosa quantia nos dedos de Jude, que o olhou um pouco incerto sobre aquilo.

- Anda logo, Jude! Antes que eu não consiga me controlar, te coloque de quatro e te enrabe como eu estou morrendo de vontade de fazer! – Robert abria mais as pernas para que o loiro tomasse uma atitude de uma vez por todas ou ele a tomaria e não seria muito diferente do que pronunciou.

Jude abriu e fechou a boca, mas resolveu fazer antes que Robert o fizesse, pois sabia que ele tinha coragem. Levou sua mão até a entrada de Robert e inicio movimentos circulares, provocando o moreno. Inseriu o primeiro dígito e arrancou um gemido rouco de Robert. Acariciando e acostumando o moreno à invasão, inseriu um segundo dedo.

Todo aquele vai e vem e auto-controle de Jude estava deixando Robert louco. Não aguentava mais esperar, precisava daquilo agora. Envolveu a cintura de Jude com as pernas e o puxou para mais perto em um pedido mudo que foi rapidamente entendido.

Jude puxou o travesseiro que antes tinha servido de apoio para sua cabeça e o posicionou sob o quadril de Robert, para facilitar a penetração. Posicionou-se na entrada de Robert e foi invadindo-o aos poucos. Sentiu os dedos de Robert apertarem seus braços e viu o moreno mordendo o lábio inferior. A sensação de estar dentro do moreno, somada a todo aquele conjunto era indescritível.

Os movimentos iniciaram-se lentos, mas logo era Robert que ditava a intensidade, mesmo estando por baixo do loiro. Envolvia a cintura de Jude com as pernas e o puxava com força, ainda que doesse, estava sentido mais prazer assim. Cada investida do loiro, fazia com que se arrependesse do momento que deixou com que se afastassem, que deixou de lado tudo que tinha conquistado naqueles meses de convivência. Mas agora isso não importava mais, estava nos braços do homem que tanto queria e fazendo o melhor sexo de toda a sua vida. Sentiu o corpo de Jude estremecer e um líquido quente entre suas pernas. Teve que fazer um esforço descomunal para não gozar junto com o loiro, pois tinha outros planos.

Esperou até que Jude se recuperasse um do orgasmo recente e saiu de baixo do loiro, fazendo com que permanecesse de barriga para baixo. Circulou o corpo do loiro, que ainda tinha a respiração alterada e deitou-se em suas costas, distribuindo vários beijos em seu ombro. Posicionou-se entre as penas de Jude e, com o joelho, empurrou a perna do loiro, fazendo com que ela ficasse flexionada.

O loiro entendeu onde Robert queria chegar e tentou levantar-se, sendo impedido de imediato por Robert. O moreno atacou a nuca de Jude e ele gemeu intensamente. O moreno acabara de descobrir seu ponto fraco, mesmo assim tentou desvencilhar-se.

- Robert, por favor. – Jude pediu enquanto tentava em vão se separar do moreno.

- Eu ainda estou excitado, Jude – Falou esfregando sua ereção entre as pernas do loiro. – Você deveria ter pensado nisso antes de ter terminado sozinho. – Completando o pensamento, Robert deu uma generosa mordida na linha entre a nuca e o pescoço de Jude, esvaecendo qualquer pensamento conexo do loiro.

Pegou o tubo de lubrificante e depositou uma quantia generosa entre as nádegas do loiro, que gemeu com o contado da pele e do gel gelado. Robert preparou-o com o mesmo cuidado que Jude tinha tido com ele.

O inglês abraçou o travesseiro, se preparando para o que estava por vir. Sentiu seu corpo ser invadido e no mesmo instante se arrependeu de ter permitido isso. Doia muito e ele não sabia como Robert tinha aguentado, mesmo assim permaneceu firme, querendo dar o mesmo prazer que tinha tido para o companheiro.

Já Robert estava tendo que conter seus impulsos e para não acabar machucando o loiro. Manteve os movimentos lentos, até achar que o outro estava preparado para investidas mais fortes, o que não demorou muito. Estocava o corpo de Jude com força e precisão, arrancando gemidos do loiro que eram um pouco de dor. Fazia com que o corpo do outro fosse para frente e ele tivesse que se agarrar mais forte ao travesseiro. Notou que Jude estava duro e passou a masturbá-lo na mesma intensidade de seus movimentos.

Dessa vez, ambos atingiram o clímax juntos, deixando-se relaxar exaustos sobre o colchão. Após alguns minutos, ajeitaram-se na cama, se preparando para dormir.

Jude acariciava o rosto de Robert que mantinha uma expressão serena e parecia já dormir. Quando Jude estava quase pegando no sono, ouviu uma voz em seu ouvido.

- Da próxima vez que ficar bêbado, pode ligar novamente para mim, dizendo o que precisa.

Jude sorriu sem abrir os olhos. Robert não tinha jeito mesmo. Era isso que o havia encantado e assim estava ótimo. Abraçou o moreno e dormiram juntos o que restava daquela noite que só tinha um adjetivo: perfeita.


End file.
